duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miraculous Truce
Miraculous Truce used to a literal joke among the Eternal and the Miraculous, but today it became the stuff of rage by monocolored decks. Card Explanation Origins The card was released as a cycle of super-powerful multicolored spells in DM-11. There was Miraculous Plague, which stripped 4 of the opponent's resources for 1 card, Miraculous Meltdown who could remove all the opponent's shields if the player had none, Miraculous Snare who can bury even the biggest and baddest finishers, and who can use the opponent's low power, high cost creatures to its own advantage. But then there was the ugly duck out of them; Miraculous Truce. It had Shield Trigger and made the player impervious to attacks from 1 civilization of their choice. At first it was used to be an excellent counter against Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny and nothing else, and then Bombazar was banned and it lost its purpose. Since then it was known as a literal joke among the Miraculous spells and was sold in the same price as Aqua Master and was left in the dust. Rise to the Metagame BUT....IF YOU THINK I AM ETERNAL JUNK.... THINK AGAIN!! 10 years had passed after the release of the unfortunate ugly duck, now in the age of Dragon Saga. The officals tried to phase out from the much-hated multicolored metagame for a monocolored one. Then there came powerful gods among cards such as Gaiginga, Deathshiraz and Q.E.D.. Little did the players know, the ugly duck of the Eternal and the Miraculous was about to become the greatest menace ever. It was turned out that while cannot stop Gaiginga from Dragsolutioning, Miraculous Truce CAN. While it may not seem much, later on, in the Christmas of Dragon Saga, there was a new monocolored threat: Malt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Ruler. This monster was literally unstoppable and invincible and nothing in the metagame can stop it in its tracks. Once it Dragsolutions Its sword Ohginga, it was basically game over. All bickered...save for Miraculous Truce. Then, the former joke card had hit itself....in the frontlines of the metagame. Soon after, 1 year later, it was Revolution Saga. An even more powerful and faster monocolored threat known as Redzone, Roaring Invasion appeared and along him were the monocolored Invasion decks such as Bearfugan, Super Beast Army and . These Invasion decks were so powerful and fast, that they can overrun slow decks in less than 3 minutes. And there was also Mega Manalock Dragon which would make all decks with 3 or 4 colors dead. But then there came...Miraculous Truce. When looped with the near forbidden spell casting abomination Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol, there came the full stop of the monocolored menaces. Since then, its price tag ballooned from those of a junk very rare, to those of a Victory rare. But the monocolored invasions have evolved another tactic; Redzone Z, Passionate Invasion. This being would burn all shield triggers in its way and would be the most hated bike to ever be in a Redzone deck. One lesser, but just as annoying threat is Shuff, Eureka. Despite having a not-so glorious period due to ruling problems, it was later fixed and reborn and would be just as a bane to the remaining multicolored decks as Redzone Z does. But if the monocolored decks were in bad luck or did not have tactics against it, Truce will still continue to cause massive rage upon them. ...Future Reprints? The card, as it was treated as junk just several before Dragon Saga was never been reprinted. Not even in Super Black Box Pack. But the new Masters Chronicle deck has struck, and they were of the Lord of Spirits and Lord of demons. Unfortunately, the chance to reprint it has escaped... Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Spell Category:Eternal Spells